


god is in the rhythm

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: When had Eve's arms begun to feel like home?





	god is in the rhythm

Maya Yamato was a patient girl.

 

That fact had served her well through her life as a sound and equipment geek. Rush through maintenance, and you'll only create new issues. Flip through the catalog too fast, and you'll miss that shiny new piece you've been waiting three months for. She knew what her ideal pace was in all walks of life and had no issues sticking to it. Granted, it wasn't always her choice what road she'd be walking down, but she liked to believe she could roll with changes easily.

 

The girl on top of her shifted, and adjusted to rest her head on Maya's shoulder. Her white hair had been let down and rested over Maya like a bed of snow.

 

The band's practice room was long empty, the other girls moving on home or to other projects with their usual cheerful goodbyes. Maya and Eve were always the last to leave.

 

Maya slowly moved her hand back and forth on the other girl's back, as if she were petting a cat. She remembered around the same time last year, she had always been embarrassed and reluctant during Eve's hugs. The progress had been slow, so slow, but they had come so far since then.

 

The couch was soft underneath them, and it was white as well. Maya chuckled as she realized she was essentially the filling in an Eve sandwich. Eve laughed with her, even though she couldn't know what Maya was thinking.

 

What were Maya and Eve to each other? To be honest, Maya didn't really know.

 

Eve squeezed her just a little tighter. She was surprisingly strong, sometimes, for a girl who always felt so light and happy.

 

When had this become a tradition? Eve had hugged all of her bandmates as often as possible right from the start, but at some point, Maya had become her go-to. And their hugs had lasted longer and longer over time. Nowadays, after the others had left, they would nearly always end up in an embrace like this.

 

Maya pulled the other girl closer, nuzzling into her without the slightest bit of shame or embarrassment.

 

When had Eve's arms begun to feel like home?

 

In the beginning, there was always a good reason for each and every hug. Or at least a reason, if not a good one. Sometimes they wanted to celebrate- maybe Eve had finally nailed a difficult section on their new song, or maybe Maya had made it through an interview without going off topic or fumbling with her lines. And other times it was a torn outfit, a stressful photo shoot, an insecure girl in need of some reassurance.

 

Whatever the reason, they always ended up back together here. But what had been the reason this time? Maya did her very best to remember, and came up with nothing. It was just natural for her to open her arms, and for Eve to give her that sunrise of a smile and come to her.

 

Maybe they didn't need an excuse to be close to each other anymore.

 

Eve shifted, her warmth moving up Maya like sunbeams shining through treetops in the forest. For a moment, in the back of her mind, Maya expected something new to happen. A few words whispered in her ear, or hesitant lips on her cheek. For just one single instant, she allowed her heart to race, to hope for those things.

 

The other girl moved back down with a small sound, white hair once again settling over her.

 

What were Maya and Eve to each other, and what did they want to be? It didn't matter. They had all the time in the world to get there.

 

Maya smiled, and returned to petting Eve's back in a slow, comfortable rhythm.

 

Maya Yamato was a patient girl.


End file.
